


How to Train Your Nero

by yavana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Father/Son, Female!V - Freeform, Genderswap, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, all/Nero
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavana/pseuds/yavana
Summary: PWP.肉。具体看TAG吧我没什么可说的了【笑哭】如何驯服一只小狼狗。





	How to Train Your Nero

**Author's Note:**

> 再说一遍PWP。调教性质。  
> 女性！V设定。  
> 为了搞尼禄而写的黄色废料。  
> ALL N!  
> 感谢我CP和小高兴同志的陪伴与付出，没有你们没有这个废料。谢谢。

设定&前言：V为女性， 与尼禄有过恋爱与肉体关系。在回归维吉尔后成为他意识里的另一面，能互相对话与被分离，只是失去了使魔与魔力，她被唤出时为白发无纹身状态。

维吉尔重新融合后并未忘记V与尼禄在一起的记忆。

但尼禄并不接受维吉尔。他只认V。

对他的老父亲说你无耻你下流你不要脸（？

说老父亲你这是乱伦是欺诈 你当时不知道现在知道了为什么不滚远点还来招惹我（？？？

老父亲就很生气

老父亲就绑了他

分出V

两个老父亲对视一眼

尽在不言中

 

我不想写剧情，快进到肉就好了。

 

请听这首歌食用体验更佳

“You've been a bad, bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax, and sip upon my champagne  
'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy”

                                    ——Nasty Naughty Boy, Christina Aguilera

 

尼禄被绑的时候还在挣扎，可听到父亲冷静疏离的语气

“做个好孩子，我让你见V”。

他乖了，不再挣扎。

一边咬牙切齿，一边顺从。

V这才现身，去抱着他，亲亲他的脖子，笑容似魅魔女妖：“ 想我了吗？”

他能感觉到V的舌尖舔在他耳后。

尼禄不争气地，有了反应。

 

V吮吸他的耳垂，手臂勾着他，而他被绑住双臂 只能跌跌撞撞的被她引到了书桌前。

这时他能感到 另一双手 更大 更热 还戴着手套的，男性的手，抚摸上他身体。

还带着手套，那种粗砺异样的接触感，和V柔滑的触碰完全不同。

 

V用她的大腿蹭着他裤子下的阴茎，那块儿勃起被束缚着在衣料里鼓成一团。V轻轻笑出声，问他需不需要她帮忙，脱掉裤子。尼禄深深呼吸着，将回答咬在唇齿间“ Yes！”。

可他父亲的手不轻不重的捏住了他的后颈骨 ，“说 ‘请’”。

尼禄不想这样就屈服，但V的手。天哪，V的手……开始隔着裤子揉捏他的阴茎。她的舌舔舐着敏感的耳朵，伸入耳蜗……让他脑子里都无法思考，只能徒劳摆动着胯骨试图获取更多的触碰。而V还在他耳边蛊惑：做个听话的孩子，有礼貌点，我就给你解脱……

尼禄吞咽下喉咙里的喘息，终于开口了 “yes, alright, please...”。

声音里还含着羞恼怒火。

这点儿臣服并不够，但他们不急。

对这孩子的教育还远远不止于此。

他得好好学会，什么是礼仪。

 

V拉开他的裤链，里面内裤已经被他马眼处分泌的液体弄的湿哒哒的。她恶趣味地又隔着内裤捏了一把， “看看，是谁尿湿了裤子啊。”。

与此同时，她拽去了尼禄下身最后的遮蔽，一句调笑，换一颗糖，她算得精确，让尼禄无暇再回顾被说了什么话。

她略显冰冷的指尖贴上尼禄涨得发烫的阴茎，带来舒适的凉意。令他忍不住向前挺胯，往她手里送去，追逐着那拯救他的清凉。

 

维吉尔站在他后面，还未脱掉手套。粗糙的，带着使用后磨损的皮革贴上他的背脊，他的腰窝，他髋骨两侧的肌肉，然后是他的臀部。他能感觉到，他的父亲正在挤压，揉捏，上下打量着他完全赤裸，毫无防备的屁股。而他什么也做不了，因为V已经吻上了他，手掌已经握住了他。

 

V睁开眼，与尼禄身后的维吉尔交换了一个眼神。‘现在还不是时候，不，再给一点时间……’

 

他的父亲与V 都是衣冠整齐，只有他浑身赤裸着，裤子褪到膝盖，手臂被绑在后头，这可是比娼妓还淫荡。尼禄紧紧闭着眼睛，仿佛黑暗里就能忘记这太过下流的一幕。但V说“睁开你的眼睛，尼禄。我想要你，看着我，看着我……”声音柔顺，低沉，带着喑哑的蛊惑……

 

他无法不照做。

 

他看得清楚，V雪白的肌肤雪白的发，捧着他的脸在他面前，挂着她一贯的那种笑意。尼禄看惯了黑发的她，此刻这样子的V让他有了几分陌生。这……使得她，更像他们了。更像是……一家人。其实，她本就算是。只是那时候的外表，至少与他们区别显著，让他可以在思念时尽情的欺骗自己，她不是他，不是维吉尔，不是他的父亲，不是那个取走他手臂的恶魔。

可现在她明明白白，褪去了纹身褪去了黑发，提醒着他一切都是他自欺欺人。V就是维吉尔，维吉尔，就是V。

可他却为何能夹在同一个人之间，被他们四只手，两双唇舌，刺激着浑身的敏感带呢？

 

不知不觉中，用魔力化出的衣着已经褪去，V同样赤裸的身体贴上了他的。她的皮肤一直都比常人冰冷，即使在情爱中，也不过是微微发热，而这让尼禄很舒适。

贴着她暖玉一样的，颀长精瘦，皮肤却柔软细腻的身躯，被她虽不大却形状姣好弹性极佳的乳房挤压着胸口，她的手指梳过他的头发，与他亲吻，唇舌交缠。

尼禄仿佛回到了不久之前，她还只是她，不是别人，只存在与他们两人之间的关系中。他的阴茎已经充血，蹭着V湿润溢出淫液，光滑无毛的阴唇，他摆动着胯想要更进一步。

可是腰却被一双有力的手扣住，带着茧子的拇指划过他皮肤。  “再等等，男孩，耐心些。”

 

这让他猛地从幻想中抽离。这不是……那时候了。

他正在和自己的父亲，做爱。

他正在被维吉尔控制而V是叛徒，是骗子。

他从喉咙里低低吼了一声，不满男人命令式的语气于掌握，也懊恼自己如此轻易就屈服于情欲，落到这个地步。

这是难得他难得清醒的一瞬间了。

 V与维吉尔一起感受到了这不屈的恼意。她低低笑一声，咬了咬尼禄的唇瓣，将他的肩膀向上推去。

还没等尼禄反应过来，维吉尔的手臂已经绕过他的喉咙，掰着他的下巴，强迫他扭过头去。在身体被反弓导致的紧绷脱力与喉头被压迫的窒息之中，年长者吻上了他张开的唇。

 

维吉尔的嘴唇干燥，带着同为雄性的热度。他的屁股他的后背都贴在男人的衣服上，光裸的皮肤蹭着布料与皮革。这触感让他心里的羞耻感更深，可也让他的阴茎前端渗出更多体液。

他下巴被捏着，张着嘴接受属于父亲的唇舌的掠夺。而V，则撑起身体，舔过他的锁骨，舔过他因被箍着的姿态，向前凸出的胸肌，然后叼住了他早已经硬成一粒石子的乳尖，而另一边也未被放过，在她指间被捻动，被她指甲刮搔。

 

他的眼神中还有着不驯，目光，身体，每一寸骨骼都被玩弄在两个人掌心。

 

尼禄浑身都在抖，这个姿势下他几近缺氧，肌肉也快脱力，眼睛里已经泛起了水光，无法吞咽的唾液滴下唇角，一路顺着他下颔滑落，在维吉尔深蓝色的衣袖上洇开。他的胸膛急剧起伏，膝盖也发软，无法站立，挣扎中阴茎在V大腿上划出一道道湿润的痕迹。

 

他沉浮在窒息，羞耻，与乳头被玩弄的快感之中，仿佛又过了许久，维吉尔才放开已经满脸通红的尼禄，抓着不停咳嗽的他的头发，告诫他，“当我给你命令时，你得听从。记住了吗，男孩？ ”

青年一边咳着一边大口呼吸着空气，他也不知道自己是不是点了头，是不是嗫嚅着将 ”yes， father……”吐出了口。

他只记得模糊的视野里他的父亲勾起的嘴角，抓住他头发的手掌放松，揉了揉他发顶，这感觉如此温柔，他不自觉的将脑袋靠了上去。

而V，她下面已经湿透，看着尼禄被另一个自己拘束，亲吻，在他们眼里还是男孩的年轻肉体，健壮有力，却赤裸着，无助地对她展开，与他身后男人衣冠整齐形成强烈反差。

这画面让她欲望高涨，阴道收缩着，渴望着，吐出更多湿滑的液体，流出的水打湿了在外蹭着的尼禄的阴茎。

在尼禄咳嗽时，她将手指伸进去探了探，已经足够了。V便温柔地圈住尼禄的腰，手掌在他还在颤抖的脊椎处上下抚摸，将他抱在怀中，轻轻安抚着 “乖孩子，做得不错，现在……你该得到奖励了。”

 

尼禄眼前还在阵阵发晕，他趴在V的身上，几乎并未听见她说了什么。当V将他的胯骨拉近，摸着他肿胀的阴茎对准位置，将他摁进自己身体后，一阵狂喜几乎将他没顶。

尼禄已经被此前那样的，他从未体验过的前夕推到了悬崖边缘，进入的一瞬间过强的刺激让他几乎立刻喷泄而出。

他已经充血到极限的器官一被女性紧致湿滑的穴肉包裹，那一丝无论如何也到不了的顶峰终于近在眼前，他夹紧了臀瓣，他已经到了，他就要……

此时他耳边却响起低沉的命令，“Not yet, Boy。”

像是被无形锁链被拽住了脖子，尼禄硬生生停在边缘，忍住了自己。他发出细细的呜咽，无助又可怜，贴着V的脖颈只能不断请求，求他们让他释放。

 

V环着他的肩膀，抚摸过他紧绷的肌肉，问他，“那，你要拿什么来交换呢？”

 尼禄心底知道，他们要的是什么。隔着裤子贴在他背上的，他父亲硬挺的阴茎已经将他接下来的意图昭然若揭。可他没有办法，他需要这个，他需要……他忍不住了……他脸侧咬肌因忍耐而凸起，他咬住她的肌肤，在她颈窝留下深深齿痕，胡乱且自暴自弃的咕哝道，“任何事，任何事……！”。

 

维吉尔取下了手套，抹去他们交合处滴落溢出的体液，又掰开尼禄的臀肉，手指在他身后穴口划圈抚摸。

“即使是我将用手指，用我的阴茎，插入你，你也愿意吗？” 尼禄唾液与生理性的泪水都蹭在V脖颈上，让V怜惜地抚摸上他毛茸茸的脑袋，真是像极了一只可怜的小狗。 他呜咽着，不知道是点头还是摇头，维吉尔便惩戒性的掌掴上他臀瓣，这让他又是一颤。

 

“说话，孩子。 ”

 尼禄额头抵着V的锁骨，几乎要哭出来，“是的，我愿意，请你操我吧！”  这般坦率大声的回应显然取悦了维吉尔，使得他淡淡笑了起来。手指便借着润滑，插入他体内。

 

V贴着他发顶说道，“乖孩子，我准许你射了。”   

 

 

尼禄就这样怀着对她的感激松开对自己的控制，深深埋入她炽热的体内，将自己的精液释放。

他射了不短的一段时间，阴囊抽动着，身体肌肉都绞紧，直到断断续续再也吐不出任何腺液，他才脱力地摊在V身上。此刻经历过了射精的他，身体放松，这让还留在他体内的维吉尔的手指能轻易进出，扩张。他身体里手指的数量很快就加到了三根。

他不想知道那个男人在对他的屁股做什么，但当褪去情热，这被异物入侵身体的感觉就格外明显。他不适地扭动着想要逃离，可V用修长的腿圈住他的腰，将他牢牢固定在那里。

 

“放松，Nero，试着去习惯它。”

维吉尔四平八稳的语气此时已经无法再激起青年的怒气了，尼禄被绑在身后的拳头紧了又松，他正在与自己做斗争。他完全可以挣脱束缚，立刻持起靠在墙角的绯红女皇与维吉尔再来打上一架。

可他不知道为什么，并没有这样做。也许是V柔软的胳膊还搂着他的脖子，也许是他舍不得重逢的 恋人离开，也许是他得忠于自己的承诺……他不想承认，他不想停止。

他不想去思考这个可能性，也许是他想要继续，他想要这个……他在期待着接下来会发生在他身上的事……

 

V能感觉到，还放置在她身体内的器官又有了充血抬头的迹象。她一侧的唇角高高勾起，志得意满地如同看着飞蛾落入网中的雌蛛，对维吉尔挑了挑眉。

 

是时候了。

 

前菜已饕足，该上正餐了。

 

维吉尔拉开裤子拉链，他的内裤有着前开口，将之拨开就能轻易掏出他的阴茎，这就使他连褪下衣物也不用。不过，倒不是说他是特意为此作用而着装的，只是这便利性的设计，在此刻显得格外有利于性。

 

 

V将尼禄的脸颊捧在手中，“看着我，Nero,只看着我……是我……”。

 

而在尼禄望进她眼中的一瞬间，维吉尔的老二插入了他。

 

V的下半截话也响起“是我……Vergil，V，在干着你。”

他感觉自己仿佛被劈成了两半，即使是他受过最重的伤也没有此时这么令他心神震荡。

 

他真的被操了，被维吉尔，被他的父亲，用鸡巴操了屁眼。

 

 “Fuck……！”他嘶吼一声，无法克制地骂道。

 

维吉尔抓着他的头发，缓缓推进入他紧致，从未被开垦过的甬道里。

尼禄的 后穴本能地排斥着异物入侵，他紧绷着的肌肉与粘膜却在维吉尔坚定的推动中被寸寸瓦解，被逐渐操开。这让他膝盖发软，眼眶因生理性的眼泪而湿润。

 

V看着他，看着掌心的她的恋人，因为那一瞬间的进入而失神收缩的瞳孔，看着他皱着眉头，紧咬着牙关忍耐，她下腹也渐渐热起，毕竟，她还没有高潮呢……她前后动起腰肢，用阴道套弄着尼禄因疼痛已经又软下的肉棒。她不急，她有的是时间。

 

她慢慢地动着，用乳房蹭着尼禄的胸口，捧住他的脸吻去他睫毛上的泪珠。尼禄因这样的温柔又溢出几声呜咽，像是抽泣又像是呻吟。

V耐心将他的泪珠含在舌尖，吞下肚子。抚摸着他的后腰，帮助他放松。

 

维吉尔动了起来。他的动作又让尼禄浑身一颤，倒吸一口气。

 

年长的男性缓慢进出，让那初经人事的后穴适应他的尺寸，对他打开至合适的软度。这可是尼禄的第一次，要对他好一些。

 

当维吉尔擦过某个点时，尼禄的阴茎整个硬了起来，阴道被充盈的感觉让V浑身打了个哆嗦，溢出一声呻吟。她紧紧搂住尼禄，仰起脖颈，笑着让舌尖舔过牙齿，“就是这样，good boy……Give it to me。”

 

她的男性人格非常明白这是什么意思，维吉尔把住尼禄的腰，用力地抽插起来。男孩的后穴温度几乎让他惊叹，炙热而湿软，却紧紧的箍着他，让他每一次进出都要用上力气，不断去破开男孩儿徒劳的防御。他的拇指按在尼禄的穴口，那处洞口随着他的进入而陷下，又在他抽出时包裹着他的阴茎向外凸着，他几乎入迷地看着。他很早就想对他这样干了。

但那时候的他，还是V，只是V。

 

不过那并不妨碍什么。他/她还是得到了他。

 

而现在，他要来取回属于他的东西。

 

肉体拍击声逐渐掺杂上了粘稠水声。维吉尔的拇指已经蹭到了尼禄后穴分泌出的体液。

这很好，他想。这会让他少受很多苦，尽快变得享受起来。

 

年轻人身上沁出细细密密的汗水，这样的性交对他来说，太过了，就在不久之前他还是个处男。而这更是他的第一次被男性操干。

尼禄的身前是天国，这是V，是他爱上的人，他在她的身体里，被她抱着，这感觉非常好……可他身后，却像是被自地狱而来的欲火灼烧一般。他还是无法接受男性，他还是无法接受这个……

可他却享受着，后穴被有节奏的冲撞，一下比一下更深，更重，时不时擦过那处总会让他颤抖的地方。

 

此时，他的头发被维吉尔抓着，不重，却非常有存在感，让他不得不仰起脖子，他的腰被女性的腿夹着，他胸前的乳首被V叼着，用舌尖与牙齿碾磨，另一边则被维吉尔从身后伸过来的手来回搓揉拨弄，前后两具截然不同的身体，同时索取着他。

 

那快感逐渐累积，逐渐把他推上欲望浪潮的高峰。

 

尼禄能感到，他又要高潮了……他又要射了。

 

但V敏锐从他的神色察觉出这样的意图，立刻松开口唇，咬上他的喉结。“亲爱的，我们还没有开始呢。”

尼禄混沌的脑海慢了一拍才听清她的话语，他不明白，到现在的经历已经如此令人疯狂了，还能有什么更坏的事情呢？

维吉尔猛的加快了速度，力道大得让实木书桌也嘎吱作响，尼禄被那样的力道攻击地无法站立，一瞬间腰与腿就软了下来。

 

尼禄现在真的信了V的那句话。

 

V让开了一些她腿的位置，好让维吉尔的手能更好的把住尼禄的腰固定住他。她此时也因为维吉尔的冲撞而受益。尼禄的阴茎随着维吉尔的动作，也激烈撞击着她的花穴，这感觉让她心驰神迷，她吮吸着尼禄的喉结，落下深深齿痕，指甲陷入他后背，在他完美的肌肉纹理上抓出道道印迹。她大声呻吟着，她知道尼禄喜欢听这个，每次当她这样表达她的欲望，他都会更硬，动得更有力。只是现在她的男孩身不由己，动作全由他身后的男人主宰。

她不讨厌这个，她反而更加兴奋，因为那是她自己。她是他，他亦是她。

 

 

 

 

 ___

 

 

 

 

【暂时萎了，操不动了，接下来过会儿再更吧】

 


End file.
